Fragments
by Nemaja
Summary: Recueil d'OS complémentaires à Beautiful Disaster. Scènes alternatives & scènes détaillées de la fiction principale. Hope you'll enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Me revoilà de retour avec un projet dont j'avais déjà parlé dans les derniers chapitre de Beautiful Disaster, ma fanfiction Klaine : un recueil d'OS. Le voilà donc, accompagné du premier fragment que j'ai rédigé. Ce recueil contiendra uniquement des scènes alternatives ou plus détaillées de la fiction principale, et vous risquez donc de ne pas tout comprendre si vous n'avez pas lu celle-ci. Je pourrais par contre vous faire un résumé si jamais vous le souhaitez. J'indiquerais au début de chaque OS à partir de quel chapitre atteint on peut la lire sans être spoilé. Il y aura différents pairings, différentes choses qui ne seront pas uniquement du Klaine, et je préciserai tout à chaque début d'OS.

J'espère que ces écrits vous plairont, vous intéresseront et vous serez aussi nombreux pour ce recueil que vous l'êtes pour chaque chapitre de BD. Merci encore, pour la millième fois.

Un grand merci à yhcorb pour m'avoir testé cela.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Catégorie : **Scène alternative ( Pour rappel, les scènes alternatives auraient pu se produire dans la fiction principale, mais n'ont pas forcément de rapport avec l'action choisie : une chose dite dans ce genre de scène peut se révéler être l'inverse dans la fiction principale.)

**A partir du chapitre : **18

**Personnages : **Kurt, Blaine, Karofsky

**Résumé : **Et si Blaine ne s'était pas rendu compte de son amour pour Kurt après qu'il lui ai chanté une chanson mais en sauvant celui-ci une nouvelle fois des griffes de Karofsky ?

**Rating **: T

_Prompt proposé par NoodleGleek. La chanson de ce fragment est I See Love de Passengers.  
_

* * *

**I See Love**

And I feel love in spite of myself  
And I feel love to frighten myself  
And I feel love and I feel nothing else

[ I See Love - Passengers]

* * *

_Kurt s'est fait violemment jeté par Blaine à la soirée Sadie Hawkins, ce qui lui a brisé le coeur. Il traîne depuis son chagrin derrière lui, errant comme une âme en peine, et Blaine se sent chaque jour plus coupable de lui avoir fait du mal..._

**POV Kurt**_  
_

Plus rien n'avait d'importance. C'était comme si le monde avait continué à tourner et que j'étais resté là, immobile, pétrifié. J'avais l'impression qu'une partie de ma vie avait disparu, engloutie dans un gouffre immense qui s'était ouvert sous mes pieds au moment où Blaine m'avait brisé le cœur. J'entendais ses mots durs se répéter en moi, encore et encore. J'avais du mal à me dire que c'était fini, que le bonheur était venu, intense au possible, puis qu'il était reparti, aussi vite. Je ne pouvais plus être heureux désormais, je ne pouvais retourner à ma vie d'avant et l'apprécier. Il me manquerait toujours quelque chose, un sourire en coin et quelques boucles brunes.

Je ne faisais plus attention à rien. Je restais juste avec mes amis, silencieux, n'écoutant pas leurs rires, et j'étais juste là, comme une ombre sans saveur. J'avais perdu l'énergie, la foi que j'avais en ce monde. Mon esprit s'était réfugié dans un coin duveteux de mon âme et pleurait en silence toute cette douleur qui ne voulait pas sortir.

Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement. Je ne savais pas comment continuer sans lui, comment me remettre à agir normalement. J'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir comment vivre, comment manger, dormir, comment agir et interagir avec les autres. Je me retrouvais souvent seul. Sans savoir comment, je me retrouvais à déambuler dans les couloirs vides, à m'asseoir contre un mur, pendant que tous les autres étaient au self. J'avais alors l'impression d'être ailleurs, dans un autre lycée étrangement silencieux où, peut-être, je n'avais pas encore été blessé jusqu'à l'âme. Un monde où tout était encore possible, où la joie était encore une option envisageable.

Mais la sonnerie retentissait, le couloir s'emplissait de chaussures boueuses, et je me levais lentement, me rendais comme un zombi en cours. J'y allais par habitude, sans plus vraiment suivre, même si travailler m'aidait à me vider l'esprit. J'essayais donc de faire quelques exercices de maths et pour un temps, j'oubliais mon malheur.

Je crois que la terre aurait pu s'effondrer sans que je le remarque.

Mais à force de trainer seul dans les couloirs, d'afficher mon chagrin sans honte, j'avais fini par attirer ceux qui se repaissent du malheur comme les mouches de sucre. Mes tortionnaires, qui s'étaient fait si discrets quand Blaine était mon ami, étaient revenus. Affamés de ne pas avoir pu s'acharner sur moi depuis si longtemps. A vrai dire, je les attendais. Et je n'en avais pas peur. De toute façon, ils ne pourraient jamais me blesser plus que Blaine ne l'avait fait. Jamais.

Et un beau jour, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. J'étais assis devant le lycée, la tête appuyée contre le mur extérieur, ne désirant rien sinon me vider l'esprit. J'entendis alors des pas lourds se rapprocher. Lentement, comme tout ce que je faisais depuis quelques jours, je me relevai.

Le slushie vint, froid et piquant, me brûlant les yeux. J'espérais qu'ils se contenteraient de cela, qu'ils passeraient leur chemin ensuite, me foutant la paix. Mais personne n'était là, personne pour voir leur violence. Et ils étaient venus pour moi. Ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

- Alors la tafiole, on déprime parce qu'on s'est rendu compte de l'horreur qu'on infligeait au monde ? _lança Karofsky d'une voix stupide_

Un petit élan de combativité remonta alors en moi. J'étais seul certes, effondré, mais je ne leur ferais jamais le plaisir de plier devant eux. Et je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Quelque part, peut-être que j'espérais que la souffrance physique remplacerait la souffrance psychologique. Quelque chose de concret où j'arriverais à faire refluer la douleur, pour enfin, ne plus avoir ce trou dans le cœur qui me bouffait le corps.

Je ne fus donc pas surpris quand devant mon absence de réponse, Karofsky me prit par les épaules et m'aplatit contre le mur, encouragé par ses collèges. Bis repetita. La dernière fois, Blaine m'avait sauvé de sa violence, et j'avais pensé que, peut-être, il ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Rien de tel n'arrivera aujourd'hui.

- T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt toi la tafiole, pour n'oser m'attaquer qu'avec trois gorilles ?

Je ne fus pas surpris de sentir une gifle s'aplatir sur mon visage.

* * *

**POV Blaine_  
_**

Le poids de la culpabilité. Un poids intense qui m'oppressait, me rendait malade. J'avais blessé Kurt. Je l'avais brisé, et depuis, il semblait éteint, toute sa joie disparue. Qu'avais-je fait ? Comment avais-je pu être un tel monstre, et enlever le bonheur que je voyais sur son visage ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait de faux espoirs, certes. Parce que je n'étais pas amoureux. Enfin, je n'en savais trop rien, mais c'était trop soudain et le souvenir de Seb était encore trop présent pour que je puisse honnêtement m'engager avec quelqu'un. D'un autre coté, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir croiser encore une fois les yeux vides de Kurt sans hurler de culpabilité. Tout en moi hurlait que c'était de ma faute, et je mourrais d'envie d'aller le serrer dans mes bras, de le consoler. Mais pensant que c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il m'oublie, j'avais tenu bon dans mes résolutions, et m'étais tenu à l'écart pensant que la vérité était la meilleure chose à dire et qu'il ne souffrirait plus sous peu. Tant pis si ça me tuait à petit feu : j'étais persuadé que notre potentiel couple était voué à l'échec.

Et puis un midi, en sortant dehors pour prendre l'air, j'avais entendu ce bruit écœurant d'un corps qu'on malmène, et les grognements brutaux de footballeurs, accompagnés de quelques exclamations de joie. Aussitôt alerté, je fonçai vers l'origine du bruit, plus loin. C'était Karosfky et ses sbires qui s'acharnaient sur un pauvre seconde. J'hésitais entre intervenir et aller chercher du renfort, quand soudain... J'ai entendu un gémissement brisé, cristallin, et j'ai su que c'était Kurt qu'ils maltraitaient. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et j'ai courus vers lui, plein d'adrénaline. Personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à Kurt, personne. Kurt était trop parfait pour qu'une bande de brutes puisse l'abattre. Moi vivant, jamais.

J'étais comme fou. Soudain armé d'une force inouïe, je repoussai Karofsky contre un de ses acolytes, me plaçai devant mon ami, qui se laissa lentement tomber à terre et je hurlai :

- Cassez-vous ! Hors de ma vue ou je vous explose la tronche. Connards ! Vous en prendre à un type seul et fragile mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes, bordel ?!

Sans doute pris au dépourvu par la soudaineté de mon apparition, ils partirent sans demander leur reste. J'étais en rage. Aussitôt, qu'ils furent disparus, je me penchai vers Kurt. Il était allongé par terre, ayant du mal à respirer mais visiblement conscient, ce qui me rassurait. Il saignait du nez et je sortis immédiatement un mouchoir pour l'éponger. Et c'est en le voyant là, si fragile, si frêle, que la vérité me sauta à la figure.

J'aime Kurt. Peut-être pas exactement de la façon la plus parfaite, mais je l'aime. Énormément. Et si je ne peux supporter qu'on le blesse, alors moi non plus, je ne peux m'autoriser à le faire souffrir. Personne ne devrait avoir la possibilité de lui faire du mal, personne, moi compris. Et je veux qu'il soit heureux, que je puisse l'entendre rire le plus souvent possible, et sourire. Je veux revoir son regard émerveillé, et écouter sa voix cristalline réinventer un air connu. Je veux tout cela, tout ces fragments de lui, pour moi. Je veux essayer, et tant pis si ça foire. Je veux essayer de l'aimer du mieux que je peux. Dès aujourd'hui, sans plus me voiler la face. Car je l'aime énormément.

Il reprit son souffle, enfin, et murmura :

- Merci. Désolé que tu ais encore dû me sauver.  
- C'est moi qui suit désolé de t'avoir fait tant de mal à cette fête, d'avoir été un tel con. Parce que je viens de réaliser à quel point je t'ai fais du mal, et je ne peux pas vivre avec cette idée. Si tu me pardonnes, je serais là pour toi, constamment.

Il sourit alors, et son sourire était comme une pluie fraiche après la canicule. Plus tard, quand il irait mieux, je lui demanderai s'il voulait qu'on soit ensembles pour de bon. Car, j'en étais intimement persuadé à cet instant, cela me rendrait particulièrement heureux d'envisager la vie à ses côtés, chaque jour.

* * *

**Notes :** J'espère que cela vous a plu, et pas trop perdus. Ce fragment était une introduction à d'autres qui seront plus intéressants :) (Et rating M accessoirement.) N'hésitez pas à reveiwer si vous trouvez mon idée intéressante et m'encouragez à continuer ou si vous avez des prompts, sur n'importe quel sujet de la fiction que vous souhaitiez voir traité :).

Merci d'avance pour tout,

Nema


	2. Back To Black

Bonjour !

Un nouvel OS tiré de BD. Tous les détails sont plus bas. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Merci à tous pour vos reviews : mimyllou28, SelisaKlaine, Klaine29, NoodleGleek, CheesyKitten et tout particulièrement à yhcorb pour m'avoir testé cela.

Enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Catégorie :** Scène détaillée.

**A partir du chapitre :** 7

**Personnages :** Sebastian, Santana

**Pairing :** Seblaine/Sebtana

**Résumé :** Point de vue de Sebastian sur sa rupture, et comment il l'a vécue.

**Rating :** T

_Prompt proposé par Klaine29. La chanson de ce fragment est Back To Black de Amy Winehouse._

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**mimyllou28 :** Je suis contente que ça passe bien :). Le POV Blaine était le premier que j'écrivais, que ce soit dans le recueil ou la fiction et j'ai vraiment eu du mal. Comment je fais ? ^^ Aucune idée. J'écris par rapport à ce que j'ai vécu et ressenti, et les émotions sont les plus faciles à décrire je trouve :). Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**SelisaKlaine : **Contente que cela t'ai plu :). J'essayerais de faire aussi bien avec cet OS. Encore merci & à bientôt !

**Klaine29 : **Blaine est souvent adorable en général :p. Kurt est fort, voilà tout :). J'ai donc suivi ton prompt pour cet OS et j'ai super hâte de savoir si ça t'a plu :). Merci pour ton soutien et à bientôt :).

**NoodleGleek :** Oh, je suis contente que cela t'ai plu :D. Je craignais de te décevoir ^^. Oui, le Klaine vaincra :p. Blaine est un peu un boulet niveau sentiments en fait *.*. Voilà la suite ! J'espère que cela te plaira :). Merci pour ta review !

**CheesyKitten :** En vrai, j'avais un peu oublié la voix ^^. Tout le monde est méchant, tout le monde est gentil :p. J'espère que cet OS te plaira :). A bientôt et encore merci !

* * *

**Back To Black**

We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to

[Back To Black - Amy Winehouse]

* * *

**POV Sebastian**

Ma rupture avec Blaine a été à la fois un réel soulagement et un profond déchirement.

Lui et moi avons été ensemble pendant quatre longues années, et nous nous connaissons depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Nous avons grandi ensemble, fait notre -out ensemble et commencé à sortir ensemble a à peine 13 ans, contre l'avis de tous nos proches et en ne pouvant éviter le dégout dans les yeux des 3/4 des habitants de Lima de voir des enfants "si jeunes mais déjà contaminés". C'était ainsi. Lui et moi contre le monde entier. Ses parents ont commencé à être de plus en plus absents, et les miens, même s'ils ne me fuyaient pas, se sont de moins en moins intéressés à moi. Je suppose que notre histoire était en partie dûe à la réalité que nous étions les deux seuls gays des environs, mais nous nous aimions quand même d'un amour passionnel. La relation que nous partagions était extrêmement forte du fait que nous étions des enfants solitaires, et que chacun de nous deux était quasiment l'unique ami de l'autre. Amoureux et meilleurs amis. Nos parents avaient bien fini par réaliser que nous restions ensemble malgré le temps qui passait et ils avaient fini par accepter notre relation, même si rien n'avait jamais plus été comme avant. C'était Blaine et Sebastian, Sebastian et Blaine, comme si nous étions devenus une unique entité. Et même nos persécuteurs avaient fini par abandonner. Nous étions trop forts pour eux, trop tenaces et surtout, nous n'en avions strictement rien à foutre d'eux. Nous nous aimions, et à l'époque, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le temps a passé et nous restions ensembles. Nous étions très complémentaires. J'étais un enfant taquin et moqueur qui s'est transformé en adolescent à la langue acérée et blessante que je suis toujours. Ne vous y trompez pas, je suis très fier d'être la plus grande garce de la ville. Ça me différencie des autres, et j'aime lancer des piques. Blaine était lui la face aimable de notre couple, gentil avec tout le monde, parfois naïf et d'une composition plaisante. Son humour était des plus rafraichissants. Sa sympathie m'empêchait de basculer dans un monde plus sombre et de devenir totalement infâme, égocentrique. Quant à moi, je le protégeais, le défendait contre les insultes des autres. Il est beaucoup plus sensible que moi, et prend ça beaucoup trop à cœur quand je m'en amuse. Au début donc, chacun avait une action bénéfique sur l'autre et nous étions parfaitement heureux. Isolés, mais on s'en fichait tant qu'on était ensemble.

En troisième, je me suis rencontré. Ma version féminine. Un visage d'ange mexicain pour une acide franchise, un penchant pour les surnoms blessants et une certaine tendance à chercher la bagarre.

Santana.

Et j'ai très vite compris que j'avais trouvé mon clone, mon double. Le règne des garces pouvait commencer. Blaine dans le même temps avait sympathisé avec une cheerleader autrefois infâme qui s'était radoucie, et devenue sa meilleure amie. Quinn était comme lui, toujours joyeuse et ayant désespérément de l'amour des autres. Gentille et sympathique. Je la trouvais fadasse mais Blaine l'adorait et comme Santana et Quinn étaient copines, nous avons commencé à trainer ensemble. D'autres amis se sont rajoutés à notre bande, même les brutes et les poufs nous respectaient, et ma relation avec Blaine a commencé à changer.

Il est devenu moins innocent, moins imbécile heureux, et mon coté sombre a continué à se développer. Il a commencé à trop boire aux soirées, j'ai commencé à fumer des cigarettes et même parfois de l'herbe. Je suis également devenu une vraie salope, draguant des autres mecs, les allumant mais ne passant jamais à l'action. J'aimais, et j'aime toujours, voir leurs regards s'allumer, me désirant d'une force qu'eux-mêmes ignorent. J'aime les voir perdre le contrôle et devenir des créatures lubriques et affamées. Auxquelles je résistais toujours, néanmoins. Parce que j'aimais Blaine, j'étais accro à lui, et quelque soit la façon dont j'essayais, je ne pouvais me passer de lui et inversement.

Nous nous disputions beaucoup. Il m'accusait de le tromper, je répondais qu'il n'avait plus rien à en foutre de moi, que seule son bonheur personnel lui importait. Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il menaçait de commencer à pleurer, je l'embrassais pour le consoler. Les baisers devenaient pressants, nous couchions ensemble, dans sa grande maison toujours vide, et la semaine suivante était relativement sereine. Mais cela recommençait toujours. Des rires aux larmes, des larmes aux rires. J'avais fini par croire que c'était notre fonctionnement normal, que c'était le moyen d'existence de notre couple, mais j'avais mal en repensant à notre relation paisible des débuts. Pire, je me sentais enfermé. J'aurais voulu avoir d'autres expériences, moins intenses, moins douloureuses, mais j'étais effrayé de quitter celui que je persistais à considérer comme le grand amour de ma vie. J'étais de plus en plus tenté de céder aux mains pressantes de ceux qui me voulaient. Nous nous faisions mutuellement souffrir alors que voir l'autre malheureux nous fendait le cœur. Nous étions dans une impasse émotionnelle, mais trop embourbés pour pouvoir y mettre fin. Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter ce cercle vicieux.

Puis il est venu un soir, dit à quel point il n'en pouvait plus, et je l'ai laissé partir. Déchiré mais soulagé. Triste de ne pas avoir pu trouver une solution satisfaisante. J'aurais aimé avoir le courage d'y mettre fin le premier, et d'épargner Blaine.

Et enfin, j'avais le cœur brisé de l'avoir perdu et de le laisser partir au profit d'un autre.

Car Blaine pouvait bien affirmer tout ce qu'il voulait, ce Kurt lui occupait l'esprit bien plus qu'il ne le prétendait. Plus que moi en tout cas.

Et cette pensée me déchirait.

* * *

**POV extérieur**

Santana, entendant son portable sonner, décroche machinalement son téléphone, ayant pris habitude des appels soudains de Sebastian. Son meilleur ami a souvent des accès subits de philosophie qu'il éprouve le besoin de partager à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.

- Ouep Sebby-chou ?  
- Lui-même.

Tiens, c'est bizarre qu'il ne se plaigne pas du surnom, pense la latino.

- Qu'est c'que tu m'veux ?  
- ... J'sais pas vraiment. Discuter un peu je crois.

Santana remarque alors que quelque chose ne va pas. La voix est trop faible, trop peu enthousiaste. Et Seb' ne justifie jamais un appel par : "discuter un peu". Ce serait plutôt : " Eh, Santana, tu sais quoi ? Y a un concert ce soir / Ils vont faire un nouveau Star Wars ! / L'épisode de How I Met déchire ! ou toute autre proposition enjouée, dont elle est généralement déjà au courant, ce qu'elle fait souvent remarquer par un : " Je sais, je vis pas dans un igloo au fin de l'Alaska."

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-elle, inquiète  
- J'ai rompu avec Blaine, assène doucement le garçon.

La jeune femme ne peut retenir l'exclamation de surprise qui sort de ses lèvres. Blaine et Sebastian, séparés ? Cela simplement tout aussi réaliste que d'affirmer que le soleil se lève à l'ouest et se couche à l'est. Elle pense avoir mal compris mais Santana finit par se rendre à l'évidence : même les couples indestructibles ont une fin. Il lui faut maintenant prendre soin de son meilleur ami, le consoler, s'assurer qu'il s'en remettra. Elle n'a jamais vécu de rupture avec quelqu'un qui comptait pour elle comme c'était le cas de Blaine pour Sebastian, mais la mexicaine sait que si Brittany lui tourne un jour le dos, elle s'effondrera.

- Oh. Voilà une nouvelle bien triste. Tu veux venir ?

Elle sait bien que cela ne servirait à rien de lui dire qu'elle est désolée. Parce qu'à cet instant, personne ne peut comprendre Sebastian, personne ne peut imaginer sa douleur. Personne ne peut réellement l'aider à se sentir mieux. Le mieux qu'elle peut faire, c'est l'écouter, le serrer dans ses bras, pour lui faire comprendre que même s'il a perdu l'amour de Blaine, elle, elle sera toujours là pour lui.

- Non, c'est bon. Me parler te suffit, répond le garçon d'une voix faible.

Santana sait alors qu'il pleure, à l'autre bout du fil, calmement, silencieusement, sans bruits et sans sanglots. Seb' est certes sans doute le plus grand connard qu'elle connaisse, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir un cœur. Un cœur brisé qui plus est, à cet instant. Elle l'écoute parler alors, un flot de paroles brisé et ténu.

- Je sais qu'on ressemblait plus à rien ensemble, que je lui faisais du mal à draguer d'autres mecs comme s'il n'existait pas. J'avais juste besoin de me sentir vivant, de je sais pas... Mais je l'aime, bordel. Je l'aime plus que n'importe qui sur cette foutue planète. Avec lui, je, je... J'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien, puisqu'après tout, si un type gentil comme lui m'aimait, c'est que j'étais pas si horrible, non ? C'est que j'étais autre chose qu'un assemblage de sarcasmes et de méchanceté. Je veux pas changer, tu sais, je m'aime comme ça. Mais Blaine... Si Blaine ne veut plus de moi, qui je suis ?

- Un type bien. Un type qui sait rendre sa vie plus palpitante, qui sait donner son avis et qui n'a pas peur de déranger. Un type dont je suis fière d'être l'amie car il n'a pas peur de qui il est.

- C'est gentil de dire ça, San. Mais regarde... Quinn me déteste. Blaine ne veut plus de moi. Qui ce sera après ? Puck ? Jesse ?

- Personne. Quinn n'a jamais été ta grande copine, et Blaine redeviendra ton ami après avoir encaissé la rupture. C'est ton meilleur ami d'enfance. Ça ne va pas s'effacer du jour au lendemain. Il t'aimera toujours. Au moins comme un ami.

- Tu crois ?  
- J'en suis certaine.

Sebastian laisse alors échapper un léger soupir de soulagement, comme s'il avait eu besoin d'une confirmation pour oser y croire. Un peu comme un enfant à qui l'on doit chaque soir prouver qu'il n'y a pas de monstre sous son lit. Mais la jeune femme ne se plaint pas d'accomplir cette tâche, si cela permet à son ami de de sentir mieux.  
Sebastian reprend alors :

- Tu sais, j'ai vu ce type, ce Kurt. J'ai vu comment Blaine le regardait. Et ça m'a fait mal. Il est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Il est agréable, gentil, fragile. Lumineux. Je sais qu'il va l'aimer, bientôt. Qu'il m'a quitté à cause de lui. Il a préféré l'innocence, la pureté, la candeur...

Il s'arrête alors, et repart tout aussi subitement :

- Mais ça va aller. Je vais m'en remettre. Je suis Sebastian Smythe après tout, concle-t-il avec un rire ironique. Je suis pas fragile, moi, et même si je ne trouve personne pour m'aimer, un paquet de mecs n'attendent qu'un signe de moi pour se faire baiser !

Santana soupire intérieurement. Elle sait que son ami va mal. Qu'il doit faire son deuil de sa relation. Elle regrette simplement qu'il soit trop fier pour montrer sa douleur plus qu'un quart d'heure. Et elle redoute sa réaction à la rupture. Car elle le connait trop bien pour ne pas savoir ce qui va se passer.

* * *

Alors, elle le voit parader avec Ethan, fuir Blaine, faire semblant d'être heureux. C'est un excellent comédien, alors les autres y croient, et pensent qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de Blaine. Il passe pour le méchant, et cela lui plait. Santana seule voit les larmes derrière le sourire de garce. Seule elle voit les regards vides quand il croise Blaine. Mais elle respecte son choix : elle fait semblant d'y croire, à son bonheur en carton, console Blaine qui souffre, parce que c'est aussi son ami. L'adolescente observe Kurt, l'apprécie car il a l'esprit affuté et qu'on lit l'amour infini qu'il a pour Blaine dans ses yeux.

La jeune femme sait juste, qu'au final, celui qu'on plaint le plus n'est peut-être pas le plus malheureux.

* * *

**Notes :** J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce modeste OS, qu'il me tenait à cœur d'écrire pour montrer que Sebastian n'est pas si horrible que cela. N'hésitez pas à me proposer des prompts sur des scènes que vous souhaiterez voir détaillées, je les écrirais avec plaisir :).

Concernant BD, je vais reprendre le lycée, et j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire mais je vous promets que vous aurez le prochain chapitre sous peu. Le Tumblr de la fanfiction est disponible à cette adresse : beautifuldisasterff. tumblr. com

La review est la nourriture de l'auteur de fanfic, donc, ne vous privez surtout pas :).

Merci pour votre lecteur & à bientôt !

Nema


	3. Love You Only When I'm Drunk

Bonjour !

Un nouvel OS tiré de BD, qui raconte la relation entre Blaine et Quinn qui engendra tant de problèmes dans les chapitres récemment postés. Bon, il y a un peu de lemon, et je suis pas très douée pour ça, donc ne jugez pas trop sévèrement cette partie. J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires et critiques !

N'hésitez pas à proposer des prompts pour des scènes que vous voulez que j'écrive :).

Merci à tous pour les reviews !

Merci à Begathe pour m'avoir motivée à poster cela, et à yhcorb pour me l'avoir testé !

A bientôt !

* * *

**Catégorie : **Scène détaillée

**A partir du chapitre :** 24

**Personnages** : Blaine, Quinn.

**Pairing :** Quaine.

**Rating :** M pour cause de scènes sexuelles.

_Fragment rendu possible par Begathe sans qui je n'aurais pas eu le courage de terminer ce fragment et de le poster. La chanson est Love You Only When I'm Drunk de Mika._

* * *

**Love You Only When I'm Drunk**

It was the drink it was leading me blind  
And when I kissed you it was such a big mistake  
A couple drinks, that's a chance I'll not take  
And if I can't control all of the things I do

[Love You When I'm Drunk - Mika]

* * *

_Quinn fait une soirée pour fêter la fin des cours avec ses amis. Prise dans la fête, elle boit trop et commet des actes qu'elle regrettera amèrement..._

Blaine a bu. Beaucoup trop bu, sans aucun doute.

Mais, hey, c'est les vacances après tout. Il se doit bien de fêter ça après tout. Fini le lycée, bonjour l'été ! Trois mois de piscine, de fêtes et d'amis. Le rêve absolu. Et ça commence ce soir. Quinn est l'organisatrice, ses parents et sa sœur s'étant absentés pour aller quelques jours à la campagne, et elle ayant décidé de ne pas les accompagner. Blaine peut donc en plus rester dormir chez Quinn, et ne prendre ainsi aucun risque sur la route. Boire n'aura donc aucune conséquence fâcheuse, donc pourquoi se priver ?

C'est du moins les pensées qui flottaient dans l'esprit de Blaine tandis qu'il s'enfile un shoot de vodka. Le huitième ou le neuvième d'ailleurs ? A moins que cela ne fasse dix, il oublie toujours de toute façon. Et puis, ce ne sont que des shoots, ça fait à peine la taille d'un dé à coudre après tout, non ? Il grimace à peine sous la brûlure de l'alcool, il commence à s'habituer et à se sentir bien. La tête lui tourne un peu, mais un immense sentiment de paix l'envahit, de paix et de joie, comme si un million de bulles colorées éclataient joyeusement dans sa tête. Son seul regret vient du fait que son copain n'a malheureusement pas pu venir, s'étant rendu à un mariage pour le weekend en ce moment. Mais bon, l'alcool est là pour combler l'absence de Sebastian, et puis de toute façon, ils se sont un peu disputés cette semaine et au moins, là, il n'y aura pas de prises de tête. Il reprend un verre, sans la douce chaleur en lui, et décide alors de rejoindre ses amis et camarades de classe qui se déchainent sur la piste de danse.

Le sol tangue un peu sous lui, mais il se sent heureux, et a envie d'exprimer tout l'amour qu'il a pour les autres. Il a subitement envie de faire des câlins à tout le monde, parce qu'il les aime tous tellement. Il va près de la piste et se sent brutalement grisé par la forte musique, et se met à danser, laissant son corps exprimer l'énergie qui le traverse. Il pourrait rester comme ça toute sa vie, l'esprit flottant dans les basses sonores, dans la chaleur de tous ces corps en sueur.

Soudain, au détour d'un déplacement endiablé, il se retrouve en face de la maîtresse de maison. Elle rit en le voyant, d'un rire peu naturel qui traduit sans doute le fait qu'elle aussi a peut-être bu autre chose qu'une bière.

- Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaine, s'exclame-t-elle, couvrant la musique pour un instant.

Blaine rit de voir son amie ainsi, tandis que celle-ci trébuche et se rattrape à lui, chancelante.

- Tu t'amuses !? _demande-t-il d'une voix forte_

- Plus que jamais ! C'est telle, tellement bon ! _bégaye-t-elle_

Et de la voir ainsi, les yeux brillants, les joues rouges, presque fiévreuses, le pas assuré, Blaine remarque à quel point Quinn est belle. C'est vrai, il avait jamais remarqué avant, mais elle est magnifique. De grands yeux verts, un corps de rêve moulé dans un robe noire qui ne cache presque rien, un visage de poupée. Un ange. Un ange bourré, certes, mais un ange tout de même. Et soudain, pourvu d'une lucidité retrouvée pour un instant, il remarque les regards de convoitise qui pèse sur son amie. Les inconscients regards lubriques des mecs aux alentours, qui espèrent tous être celui qui tirera son coup ce soir. Blaine, toujours empli d'amour, sent alors une bulle de chaleur éclater en son cœur, et décide de la soustraire à ces gars, "qui ne la méritent pas". Il ne remarque pas que cette chaleur est étrange pour lui, dans ce cas-ci, avec cette _personne-là._ Il décide cependant de quand même la soustraire à leur convoitise et l'entraine à l'écart de la piste, en se justifiant d'un :

- Allez, viens, Quinn, on va ailleurs, t'as pas l'air bien.

Riant toujours la blonde rit toujours. Il la porte presque jusqu'à une banquette dans un coin, à coté d'une table où trône des bouteilles, mais à l'écart du bruit et de l'agitation du salon. Ils s'assoient, et Quinn, incapable de bien se tenir, s'effondre à moitié sur lui en riant. Blaine constate avec un certain détachement que c'est plutôt très agréable d'avoir ce corps chaud contre lui. Un peu trop même.

- File-moi une bouteille, Blainey, j'ai soif. J'ai besoin de boire.

Et même si Blaine sait que c'est stupide, ce soir, il ne peut résister aux grands yeux verts, et il saisit de sa main la bouteille la plus proche, sans même regarder l'étiquette. Quinn lui arrache des mains, et boit une longue gorgée avant de lui passer. Il boit à son tour, l'alcool lui brûle la gorge, mais quelle importance ? La belle blonde parle alors d'une voix chargée, s'épanche de tous ses problèmes sans complexe :

- J'en ai besoin. Depuis que Puck a rompu, je me sens... Vide. Il a beau être un profond abruti, il me faisait rire, et quelque part dans notre relation j'avais dû finir par tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais là, je me seeeeens légère !

Elle se relève alors, tourne sur elle-même, puis retombe lourdement sur Blaine au bout d'un moment, vaincu par l'étourdissement dû à l'alcool. Il rient un bon moment, puis Blaine remarque qu'ils sont ridiculement proches l'un de l'autre. Beaucoup trop proche. Il tourne alors la tête pour reprendre une gorgée, une longue gorgée, et s'apprête à s'écarter. Parce que oui, il a ridiculement envie de l'embrasser. Et ce ne serait pas bien, vu l'état de Quinn. Mais celle-ci le retient alors :

- Embrasse-moi Blaine. Fais-moi me sentir moins vide, j'ai besoin de sentir quelqu'un contre moi. Embrasse-moi.

Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes, tente de retrouver son cerveau dans la brume de son esprit. Mais lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, Quinn est toujours là, toujours aussi belle, et il se sent devenir dur. Il ne réfléchit plus, il est complètement désinhibé et pourrait faire n'importe quoi.

- Ose me dire que je ne suis pas jolie. Que tu n'en as pas envie et je te croirais. Sinon, fais-le.

Blaine oublie alors Sebastian, oublie qu'il est gay, et succombe au visage de poupée, et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn. Leur baiser n'a rien de doux, il est au goût d'alcool, leurs langues dansent joyeusement l'une contre l'autre, et Quinn mordille doucement la lèvre de Blaine. Ils reprennent leur souffle au bout d'un long moment. Blaine ne regrette rien, l'alcool efface toute culpabilité, et même il en veut plus. Lui aussi il veut oublier Sebastian et leurs disputes, il veut se sentir bien, ne serait-ce que pour une soirée. Quinn semble du même avis :

- Viens.

Blaine boit un tiers de la bouteille avant de la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Sitôt arrivés, Quinn verrouille la porte, non sans vérifier si un couple ne s'est pas déjà attribué le lieu, ce qui n'est pas le cas. La porte fermée, Blaine s'empare à nouveau des lèvres de Quinn, dans une étreinte passionnée qui les laisse tous les deux vacillants. Quinn le regarde alors d'un air déterminé, et il comprend ce qu'elle veut. Qu'il veut aussi finalement. Se sentir bien. L'embrassant à nouveau, il commence à défaire les liens de sa robe, tandis qu'elle lui retire précipitamment son t-shirt. Quinn le repousse quelques secondes, voyant qu'il bataille avec sa robe, et l'enlève elle-même en la passant par dessus sa tête. Blaine commence alors à lui embrasser le cou, à sucer la douce peau blanche de la jeune femme, faisant une marque bien nette, rouge sur blanc. En se reculant, il admire le corps magnifique de la jeune femme, les seins ronds et fermes dans le soutien-gorge noir, les jambes fines. Et Quinn de son côté se délecte du ventre plat de Blaine, et du V apparent de ses hanches.

Elle l'attire sur son lit, Blaine s'allonge sur le dos, tandis qu'elle commence à tracer une ligne sur son ventre, commençant au creux de son gorge et s'arrête juste avant le tissu sombre de son pantalon. Pantalon qu'elle commence à descendre, tandis que Blaine se redresse, et tente tant bien que mal d'enlever son soutien-gorge, un échec vu son manque d'expérience avec les filles et son taux d'alcoolémie. Quinn s'interrompt et l'enlève elle-même, au grand soulagement de Blaine. Elle achève d'enlever le pantalon de Blaine. Il embrasse alors à nouveau Quinn, avec la même passion, et passe un bras sous elle pour l'allonger à la place où il se tenait précédemment. Une fois étendue, il la regarde, hésitant, avant de caresser doucement la peau tendre des seins, et d'aventurer ses doigts sur les tétons de la jeune femme qui ne tardent pas à durcir. Blaine sent le corps de celle-ci se cambrer et venir se frotter contre lui, contre son membre durci. Il se sent frissonner.  
Mais obscurci par l'alcool, il a dû mal à se mouvoir, à réfléchir. Ses réactions sont instinctives et pas une seule fois il ne réfléchit à la stupidité de son acte.

Quand Quinn descend son boxer et se met à le caresser, tout pensée cohérente quitte son esprit, et un grognement guttural franchit ses lèvres. Il l'embrasse, mordillant ses lèvres, continuant à taquiner la pointe de ses seins. Elle avait raison. On se sent beaucoup mieux comme cela alors pourquoi s'imposer des limites ? Quinn de son coté ressent la même sensation de bien-être, de plaisir. Même si elle a l'impression d'avoir les sens engourdis à cause de l'alcool, elle est comblée.

Enfin, après quelques caresses et baisers supplémentaires, Blaine enlève la dernière barrière de vêtements de Quinn. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il fait, il la regarde dans les yeux, et elle lui répond d'un hochement de tête. Impatients tous les deux, ils ne prennent pas plus de temps ou plus de précautions que cela. Quinn saisit Blaine par les hanches, et doucement, le guide en elle.

Et enfin, elle se sent complète. Ils bougent, se donnant du plaisir l'un, à l'autre, même s'ils ne sentent presque plus rien et que déjà leur esprit dérive, lointain. Au bout d'un certain temps, Blaine jouit en elle, puisque ayant effacé des années de préventions, ils en ont oublié de se protéger. Qu'importe, à cet instant, après avoir atteint le plaisir extrême, aucun des deux n'y pense. Vaincus par la fatigue et la boisson, ils ne tardent pas à s'endormir tous les deux, bras et jambes entremêlés. Ils dorment d'un sommeil profond, très profond que nul ne vient perturber.

* * *

Quinn se réveille en sursaut le lendemain matin. Dès qu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle sait que rien ne va. En ouvrant les paupières, un trait fulgurant de douleur traverse son cerveau sous l'effet de la lumière du jour qui pointe derrière les rideaux. Elle referme les yeux et essaye de se concentrer. Elle se souvient de la fête, de l'alcool. Cela explique sa bouche sèche, son cerveau qui marche au ralenti, l'enclume qu'on martèle dans sa tête. Gueule de bois. Très douloureuse. Puis elle sent alors un poids sur l'estomac, ouvre doucement les yeux, relève la tête et... Un bras repose sur elle. Oubliant momentanément la douleur, elle relève le buste et voit...

Blaine.

Blaine qui dort à coté d'elle, complètement nu.

Et soudain, tout lui revient par flashs successifs. Mon dieu. Elle a couché avec Blaine ? Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle n'a pas pu faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Puis Blaine est gay, hein ? Il n'a pas pu être attiré par elle. C'est impensable. Mais il lui est impossible de nier ses souvenirs de plaisir, ces baisers passionnels. Sa bouche fendillée, sa clavicule violacée lui prouve que cela s'est passé. Merde. Elle a couché avec Blaine. Et c'est une catastrophe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va pouvoir bien faire ? Bien dire ? Il ne faut pas que ça brise leur amitié, ça jamais... C'est un vrai désastre. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant entre eux.

Soudain complètement paniquée, elle sort du lit en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, attrape ses vêtements, et descend le plus vite au salon, voulant s'éloigner le plus vite de lui. La jeune femme a l'impression de ne plus arriver à réfléchir, que rien ne va plus. Elle s'habille en vitesse, dans les toilettes et va s'installer dans le canapé qui fait face à l'escalier, inquiète au dernier degré, rongeant ses ongles et la peau autour, regardant autour d'elle à chaque seconde, comme Blaine allait sortir de derrière un fauteuil et s'insulter en la traitant de traînée. Elle sait que c'est elle qui l'a poussé, que tout est de sa faute. Elle va devoir assumer, maintenant. les regards accusateurs, la froideur soudaine, tout. Elle résiste à l'envie de fondre en larmes, et se contente de rester là, prostrée.

Une heure passe peut-être. Une heure interminable. Quinn attend. Elle ne sait pas quoi, mais elle attend. Un miracle, un deus ex machina qui tomberait du ciel et la sauverait. Elle tremble. Beaucoup. La maisonnée reste tranquille, comme si plus personne n'étant dedans, mais la jeune femme sait que si elle cherche, elle trouvera Santana, endormie à côté de Brittany, Puck enserrant comme un doudou une bouteille de rhum, la bave aux lèvres. Elle trouverait aussi Jesse, étalé quelque part, et tous les autres, les gens de sa classe. Elle ignore qui est resté, qui est parti, mais une seule chose est sûre : elle ne veut voir personne. Elle n'en est pas capable. Elle n'est pas capable de reparler à quelqu'un un jour d'ailleurs.

Et puis soudain, il est là. Les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, le torse nu ayant simplement enfilé un jean. Il a encore les yeux ensommeillés, et pas l'air très en colère, mais les entrailles de Quinn se tordent, s'ajoutant à la gueule de bois, lui donnant envie de courir vers les toilettes et d'y rendre tout ce qu'elle a mangé depuis une semaine. Elle attend l'accusation, violente, glacée, cinglante. Mais elle ne vient pas. A la place, Blaine relève ses yeux couleur or vers elle, lui fait le demi-sourire charmeur dont il a le sourire et lui lance :

- Hey Quinn ! Bien dormi ?

Elle reste stupéfaite. Pas de colère ? C'est étonnant. Incompréhensible. Blaine devrait être inquiet, fâché, pas cool comme ça. Elle ne répond pas, et Blaine en profite pour enchainer :

- Moi ça va, même si j'ai un petit problème à t'avouer...

Ça y est. La révélation va venir et tout noyer sur son passage. Y compris la jeune fille.

- J'ai accidentellement dormi dans ton lit, et j'avoue que j'ignore pourquoi, vu que j'ai aucun souvenir de la fin de la soirée. Enfin, le dernier que j'ai avant le trou noir, c'est nous deux nous acharnant à finir une bouteille de vodka. Dis-moi j'ai pas fait de conneries dont je me souviens pas ?

Quinn se mord violemment la lèvre. ce serait ça son miracle ? une perte de mémoire dûe à l'alcool ? Elle n'ose y croire, cela semble trop de chance que d'avoir une occasion de tout effacer de la nuit. Définitivement. le mensonge serait la solution. Si elle était courageuse, elle avouerait la vérité mais Quinn n'a jamais été courageuse. Alors elle ment, simplement, avec un naturel confondant, parce qu'elle est pressée de croire à son propre mensonge, pour tout effacer et évier tout problème avec Blaine.

- Ah, à partir de là ? Et bien, tu as commencé à me dire que tu te sentais pas bien, du coup je t'ai aidé à monter dans ma chambre pour que tu puisses te reposer au calme, je t'ai aidé à t'allonger et après tu m'as dis de partir, que ça allait aller pour toi, donc je suis sortie. Je suis revenue après, tu dormais comme un bébé, mais tu avais visiblement enlevé tes vêtements. T'inquiète, j'ai rien vu, t'avais la couverture au dessus de toi ! J'ai dormi sur le canapé du coup. _rit-elle_

Blaine l'accompagne dans son rire, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage, avant de grimacer quand le soleil envahit la baie vitrée.

- Merci Quinnie-girl d'avoir pris soin de moi. C'était vraiment sympa, et je suis content de pas avoir fait de conneries. Je te revaudrais ça, et j'irais plus mollo la prochaine fois, promis. C'est super flippant de se réveiller en se rappelant de rien ! Bon, on va réveiller les autres ?! J'entends Puck ronfler d'ici ! _rit-il_

La jeune femme rit avec lui, s'efforçant déjà d'oublier cette malheureuse nuit, l'effaçant de sa mémoire. Elle ne veut plus y penser : personne n'en saura jamais rien, et tout ira bien. Comme avant.

Elle ignore qu'en son sein, des cellules ont fusionné, en formant ainsi une nouvelle cellule, qui a déjà commencé à se diviser, à devenir de plus en plus importante. Et que dans un mois ou deux, ces petites cellules innocentes referont parler d'elles, entrainant moult problèmes. Que cette nuit ne se laissera pas aussi facilement oublier.


End file.
